Government Issued
by AzelWolf
Summary: While the Joes are under government scrutiny, Cobra is making plans to strike. New members join the Alpha squad and things start to get interesting. Slightly different storyline. New movie is worked in. DukeXOC. RoadblockXOC. Snake EyesXOC. Rated M for later.
1. Chapter 1

The blaring alarms started to die down. The lights were no longer flashing red in alert. Bodies in military cameo and Cobra suits were being dragged off to clear the landing bay.

General Hawk, still limping from his injury, stormed across the main area to Alpha squad's rec room. The whole team was there. Duke and Ripcord were holding ice packs to their heads. Breaker was tapping away at his laptop, with Heavy Duty and Scarlett standing over him. Snake Eyes was leaning against the wall, looking no worse for wear. All of them lined up as the general entered.

Hawk paced in front of the team with his arms behind his back. He turned to address them. "I would like you to explain to me what just happened."

No one responded.

"Oh, you don't know? Then let me tell you." Hawk returned to pacing, still talking. "Several Cobra soldiers barged into the Pit, again. And broke out Cobra Commander and Destro. While you guys were busy trying to take care of a few of their soldiers, they were flying out of here with two of the most dangerous people we have-or _had_-locked up. Now do any of you have something to say?"

Duke stepped forward, "We're sorry, sir. We weren't expecting a retaliation attack so soon. We've only had them for a month."

Hawk stopped pacing, "I know. To be honest, I was hoping that we were done with Cobra." He paused to hear voices in the hallway and the words 'clean-up' and 'bodies' were heard. "Though obviously that is not the case."

Breaker picked up his laptop, moving the screen to show the general. "I am working on a new security program now, sir. It will alert us to any-"

"It's not about security anymore," Hawk interrupted. "This has gone beyond me. The governments are getting involved now."

Ripcord raised his hand. "The government is what now? What do you mean they're getting involved? And there is more than one government?"

"Yes, this is an international branch of military, though it is hard to get in, as you know. The general public doesn't know much about us, but we have attracted much more attention since Paris." He sighed. "It seems we're getting a few new recruits. They'll be here at o'800 hours."

"That was fast."

"Apparently this plan has been going on since the nanomite incident." He motioned for someone to enter the room.

A tall, handsome man with auburn hair with only a few streaks of gray and blue eyes stepped in. He was in a dark tee and cargos. He was lax and smiling and seemed only a little younger than the general.

Hawk straightened up, "This is Captain John Green. He is in charge of recruiting the members and will be here for the next few weeks while everything settles."

Green brought his arm up in salute before relaxing again. "Hello Joes. I'm a captain but most of my associates call me Crunch. No pun intended."

"I'll leave; Breaker will lead you to your accommodations. And I will go work on upping security." Hawk briskly turned and left.

Everyone was quiet before Ripcord broke it going and shaking Crunch's hand. "Hey, I'm Ripcord and since no one else is saying anything I'll make the introductions."

Ripcord moved behind everyone, still in line, and hover his hand over each head he could reach. "This is Breaker, my best bud Duke, my best girl Scarlett," he grunted a little when she elbowed him, "Heavy Duty, and Snake Eyes our resident ninja. Then there is Jinx, Snake Eyes' apprentice but she isn't here right now."

Crunch started laughing, "Yeah I've heard about you Snake Eyes. I've always been a fan of the ninjas. I've recruited a ninja; it ought to be interesting to see how you two get along."

Breaker closed his laptop and moved across the room to the door. "I just received your room assignment. Shall we go?"

"Indeed, I'm tired anyway." He walked out the door before pausing, "We meet up in the landing bay at 700 to greet the new recruits."

And without waiting for a response he left.

oOo

**A/N: Well...This is my fanfic story so far. I think it's pretty good. Do tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: To the people who favorited this story already, thank you so much. And to those who reviewed, Yay! To everyone else, I hope you enjoy it. I'm starting point-of-view this chapter. **_Italics_** indicate snake eyes talking (signing or writing).**

Crunch

'This is going to be interesting.' I thought to myself as I walked towards the landing bay.

They whole area was clear and empty in comparison to yesterday. The mess had been cleared away, and the only things left were a few jets.

I walked towards the group hanging around in the center. I heard Ripcord first. "I can't believe this! He said 700, right?"

I walked up behind him. "Yes I did."

Ripcord jumped two feet in the air. "AHH! What?!"

"I wanted to see how much you would respect an order from a superior who you've never met before."

A black haired girl I assumed was Jinx spoke up. "You were testing us?"

"Yes, I was. Get used to it. General Hawk didn't explain what I'm actually here for." I circled the group while speaking. "After the whole Eiffel Tower was destroyed, there was a unanimous agreement for the G.I. Joes to be evaluated. I was chosen to do the evaluation."

"What does that mean?" Scarlett injected.

"Nothing you need to worry about. I still have to evaluate you, but I already know that the Joes are an efficient branch of the military. Though I think this squad could use improvement, hence the recruits."

A grinding overhead signaled an aircraft preparing to land. Everyone moved out of the way to give the jet room. I chose to ignore Ripcord's grumbling.

After slowly lowering to the ground the plane's engine slowed once the landing gear hit the ground. The airlock door slid open, as the overhead entrance to the facility closed.

A woman stepped out first, the churning wind from the landing blew her brown hair behind her as her hazel eyes stared right at me. It was all very dramatic till she was pushed aside. A figure in black jumped off the plane, "Sorry got to go," she squeezed out as she passed dissapearing down the hallway.

The hair lady straitened herself out as the rest of the passengers emptied out and lined up in front of the jet. I smiled as the woman in black returned and stood in place with the others. I turned around to face the Alphas, Duke was frowning at the line of officers everyone else had a look of surprise plastered on their face. All except for Snake Eyes whose emotion was hidden behind his mask and visor.

"Let me be the one to handle the introductions. We could be here all day otherwise so I'll just give you the need to know." I spun to look at the recruits behind me. "Make yourself known when I call you."

"This is Tunnel Rat," an Asian man in blue overalls with a green shirt and black hair sticking out of a red beanie stepped forward. "He's a private first class and an explosives expert. You can move back now."

"I look forward to working with y'all." A dark skinned man with tattoos running down his arms spoke up and faced me. "Thank you captain, but I can introduce myself. I'm Roadblock, corporal first class and heavy machine gunner."

"How heavy are we talking?" Heavy Duty asked.

Roadblock moved up. "I can pick up anything."

"We'll see about that."

"Yeah yeah, we get it." The brown haired woman moved forward, her heels clicking on the floor, waved a dismissive hand. "We're not replacing anyone," she pursed her lips in thought, "On second thought, we might." She smiled as she flipped her long hair over her shoulder, "I'm BQ, and I've flown first class before. I'm a fighter that's all you need to know."

It was real quiet for a moment, "Okay, that wasn't rude at all." A soft voice dripping in sarcasm turned everyone's attention to the figure in black. A caramel toned woman in black slacks and dress shirt with light brown eyes appeared next to BQ. "You shouldn't be so mean to people you haven't met with yet. It sets off a bad first impression."

"Whatever." BQ flipped her hair again.

"People call me Beast," the woman moved to shake Duke's hand, "I am ranked sergeant and so is BQ. I specialize in covert ops."

I was already laughing at this point, "Yeah, thanks Beast. All that's left is Hi-Tech," a tall blond with green goggle stepped forward, "but no one cares about you." The man stepped back with his shoulders slumped and Beast patted his shoulder. "I'm gonna distribute you among your new army mates. And you all _will_ get to know each other and be friendly," I emphasized while looking at BQ. Duke and Heavy Duty you get Roadblock. Ripcord you have Tunnel Rat. Scarlett and BQ can go to see our arsenal. Breaker you can show Hi-Tech your equipment-"

BQ smirked, "I want to go and see some equ-"

"Quiet, and no comments" I continued knowing what she was thinking. "Jinx and Snake Eyes you should show your fellow ninja, Beast, around. You're all going to be working together for a while, keep that in mind."

I smiled as I walked this really is going to be interesting.

**A/N: Yes, chapter 2 down. I had this previewed by a friend and she liked it, though I am going to try to make these longer... Do tell me if you liked it.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about the late update. I was trying to make Sunday the regular update day, which I will continue to pursue. You know how it is. You chill out on Saturday and spend Sunday thinking about Monday, and then all of a sudden it's been two weeks.**

* * *

BQ

I rolled my eyes as Crunch left the room. 'He always has to be first to leave.' I looked at the redhead, Scarlett, and she seemed to fit the profile. High-level education, low physical strength and has a good chance of pissing me off, of course. 'Crunch is so gonna get it.'

Beast nudged my arm and winked. Her eyes were looking right into my head and knew exactly what I was thinking, damn. I shrugged and decided to play nice for now. I only had a few hours of sleep but I'm too anxious to get a gun in my hands to care, since I was relieved of my own before getting on the plane.

Roadblock started to walk towards Duke and had already to a joke; and a good one from the sound of Heavy Duty's laughter. I turned and did a thorough lookover of Roadblock's ass. 'Very nice, I am so dibbing him.'

Scarlett was trying to introduce herself as I absently shook her hand. We just started walking before I realized Beast had already left.

Beast

I left BQ while she "appreciated", as she called it, Roadblock's goods. I stopped in front of my two guides.

The black haired girl bowed slightly before introducing herself, "I'm Jinx and this is my sensei Snake Eyes," she gestured to the man behind her whose face I could not see, "I look forward to working with you." In the way she seemed to sneer at the end, I didn't think she meant it.

"Hello," was all I said in response. I let my voice sound higher than usual, "I look forward to working with you too." While I thought to myself, 'Yeah right, blech.'

Jinx nodded, "We are supposed to report to the mess hall in an hour so we should start, right sensei?" She said turning to her master.

"_You lead the way", _Snake Eyes signed.

'Good thing Crunch made me take that intensive sign language class.' I thought.

Jinx started talking as we moved down the first hallway. "I haven't been here for as long as sensei has. I joined a few months ago when the Arashikage thought it would be good to have for than one hand in the GI Joes. I have a good understanding…"

I tuned her out deciding that my own breathing was more interesting than her drabbling. I already knew we were on the second level on the southern side of the base, having memorized the layout from the blueprints I could find. I was way too experienced with getting lost not to do so.

I strolled beside Snake Eyes and pretended to listen. I felt his eyes on me but when I looked over he would be facing forward. His mask revealed nothing, though I am sure he was trying to evaluate me. I smiled to myself as a though came to mind, 'Perhaps we could play a little game.' I placed my hand on Snake Eyes' arm, stopping him. I leaned in, noticing my head only came up to his chin, and whispered, "Tag you're It."

I shot off down the nearest hallway, sprinting as fast as I could. 'I wonder if he'll give chase. I'd love to see what he can do.' I've seen Snake Eyes in news footage and from what was shown to us during our briefing. He seemed to be very good at hand-to-hand from what Crunch told me. I would have to spar with him later. I look forward to it.

I made turn after turn before nearing the stairs. The door closed behind me as I took the stairs two at a time, not even out of breath thanks to my stamina. I reached the upper level, hearing the door open below me, I rushed through my exit. Looking at the overhead support beams in training area, I climbed on top of one of the vehicles nearby. Putting my foot against the rough cave wall I pushed off, flipping backwards. I grabbed a beam and hauled my body up. I stood quietly as I watched Jinx come out the stairs door. She scanned for something, 'Did Snake Eyes let her in on our game?' I was slightly disappointed. She walked right under me.

I started backing up, keeping my eyes on the ground for anybody. Something tapped my shoulder. I looked and was not surprised to see Snake Eyes.

"_Tag you're It". _Snake Eyes signed.

"I suppose I am," I replied. As I moved to face him my foot slipped and I started to fall backwards. Snake Eyes reached out to balance me. I brushed his hand away and continued my fall. I landed in a squat, and he soon joined me. I straightened up, smiling with my brow raised. I laughed a little and he tilted his head in a silent question.

I relaxed my face into a neutral expression, "Did you learn anything."

"_It seems that was the goal." _He replied.

I blinked my eyes at his hands. I caught what he said but just barely. "Perhaps while I am adjusting, could you slow down a little? I haven't used sign language in a while."

"_Of course."_ He pointed at his wrist and then the stairs.

"Time for breakfast?"

He nodded. Loud footsteps resonated behind us. Jinx had finally caught up. "Sensei I was looking for you. You disappeared while we were supposed to show _her_ around."

"I stole him for a bit," I said as I headed for the stairs, "I just had to challenge him to a little game. And seems to have won."

"That's not surprising."

I waited for a moment while Snake Eyes signed something to his student. I didn't care what it was but it left Jinx a little put out and I let a little smile show through as he joined me at the door. He started down the stairs and Jinx was closed behind him. "So you guys hungry?" I said a bit loudly, following them down.

* * *

**A/N: Hehehe, an update finally and it's short I know. This is how I write. I will make 1000 words my standard and move up from there if people request me to. I love the reviews, I encourage more. They are like fuel for my writing (as short as it it). Ill' have the next update in a few days.**


	4. Chapter 4

BQ

I stopped listening and caring about what Scarlett had to say a while ago. She wasn't telling me anything I didn't already know. Beast made sure that we knew as much as possible about this place before coming here.

'This is stupid.' I kept following the redhead to the armory. "Why do I get stuck with the uptight one?' I had tried earlier to make conversation, I just commented how yummy Ripcord and Duke are, and she clams right up!

We came to a stop. Scarlett typed in a code to the panel on the wall, "We're here." The door slid open and I was in heaven. The size alone was magnificent. The walls were lined with small arms and pistols. The ammo was at the other end of the room. I was pulled towards the shotguns, but not before glancing at the melee weapons. 'Beast is going to have a field day,' was all I thought as I grabbed the closest long-range shotgun. I inspected the gun.

Turning to see a scowling Scarlett I raised it for her to see, "I'm taking this one."

She reached over for something, "You have to sign it out." She held out a touchscreen clipboard and a pen. I looked down at it.

"Why?"

"So we know who has what and when it was taken out," she replied.

I pursed my lips, "Fine." Snatching the clipboard away from her I signed my codename onto the form. Knowing I'll hear about later it from Beast if I don't. "Here," I handed her back the device, she puts it on the table.

"We should go to the mess hall," she said as she left the room nodding for me to follow.

I forced a smile as I sped up to walk past her. I knew exactly where the mess was. Once I got there I headed straight for the meat, roast beef sandwich with a light salad. As I turned to look for a table someone bumped my arm. "Whoa, sorry there." It was Roadblock.

I looked up at Roadblock and took a deep breath. 'It's time to get my flirt on.' I rolled my shoulders back and let my hair drape mysteriously over the side of my face. "That's alright, no harm done."

He smiled at me, than promptly walked away. My jaw dropped. 'He did not just turn away from me.' Quite snickering from behind me brought me from my thoughts. Beast walked up to my side carrying a plate of pasta and a PB&J. She nodded to a table and we sat down. "Not your day is it?"

I gave her a no-duh look. "We fail a mission for the first time, than drafted into this operation, and now I can't even get that hunk of man to look at me." I let out a sigh.

Beast pushed around her pasta, "I wouldn't say we were drafted…"

"Were we given a choice to say no?"

"Not really."

"Then we were drafted. And I am honestly getting tired of these people already."

As if on cue, everyone else joined us at the table. I started sinking lower and lower into my seat. Beast gave me a poke, so I tried to straighten up, but not that much.

Scarlett sat across from me with Snake Eyes and Jinx next to her; Breaker and Hi-Tech sat next to Beast. Everyone else squeezed in on the sides. Hi-Tech started blabbering about some of the equipment he saw; Breaker was taking it all in as a compliment. Just as I finished my sandwich, a buff Caucasian guy strode up to the table introducing himself as sergeant Stone.

"I can see you all have been fed. I understand that the recruits have toured already?"

Everyone gave a vague nod.

"Good then we can move on to testing. Let's start off with hand-to-hand. Go to the training area." He looked us in the eyes and winked at me. "See you shortly." He strutted off.

I shivered before getting up and following him to the training facilities.

Beast

'I guess they want to know what we're made of.' I thought as I walked beside BQ. We entered the same large area that I was in earlier with Snake Eyes. I glanced at the ninja who was facing straight ahead. We haven't spoken since my little game earlier. 'I hope he doesn't think I'm childish.' I caught that last thought and winced. Since when did I care what others thought? I took another peek at the ninja. He moved his head as if he was just looking at something in my direction. 'Me?' I shook my head. 'This is ridiculous.' I hurried along and sped up to keep me from the temptation of looking at him one more time.

We stopped at a matted space where a bunch of people were already gathered. Stone gestured to some protective gear on the floor and a baton. "Each of you will spar with Snake Eyes. We'll then gage how much help you will need with your training. Got it?"

To my right Tunnel Rat rolled his eyes. Hi-Tech looked as though he would rather be doing anything else right now. I leaned over and whispered in his ear, "You'll be fine. It's not like he'll be throwing punches at you. Just try to hit him and if you miss the gear will minimize any injuries."

Hi-Tech gave me a weak smile and nodded.

I felt someone watching me. Snake Eyes was standing off the side on the mats, twirling his baton as if to warm up, but he was looking right at me. I gave him a smile, which seemed to take him aback before returning to his warm up.

BQ nudged me. "What's that about?"

I shrugged.

"Alright," Sergeant Stone called attention again, he looked at a clipboard. "Hi-Tech you're up first."

oOo

**A/N: So sorry about the late update. Some of you must want to do bodily harm to me by now. Sorry. I'll do better. Won't happen again. Next update won't be for a two weeks cus I'm going to be away for a bit. I'll keep writing so I'll have it to post the minute I back. Again sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5

BQ

I have never seen anyone get thrown around as much as Hi-Tech was. I almost felt sorry for the guy. Almost. It was actually kind of funny. I had to hold back a laugh when he landed on his back for the eighth time. Beast just patted his shoulder as he rejoined us on the sidelines. The Tunnel Rat guy actually was not half bad. He was able to dodge Snakes' first few shots; but he still ended up on the ground, tazed and beaten.

"Alright," Sargent Stone picked up the stick, "that was an 'okay' job. Don't feel bad no one was has ever gotten a hit on Snake; except Duke, but that was just luck." He handed the stick tazor. "Now it's your turn."

I stared at it for a moment and scowled. I grabbed it from him and joined Snake Eyes on the mat. I glanced at Beast who just raised her eyebrows at me. I sighed. What part of weapons specialist do these people not get? Hand-to-hand is not my thing and I don't like to lose. There is only one thing a person will be doing who is close enough for me to hit, and a punch to the jaw might ruin the mood.

Snake Eyes took a swing at me. I saw it coming and turned my body to dodge, then he seemed to change direction and the pole ended up hitting my side. Five thousand volts went through me, pushing me to one knee. Snake started spinning the pole for another assault. "Stop! I'm done!" I got up and threw the awful thing to Beast, who caught it easily. "I lost got it. We don't need a repeat."

Beast

I smirked. 'Clearly BQ doesn't feel like getting repeatedly beaten today.

Stone spoke, "Beast you're up."

I was already across from Snake Eyes and ready. He took a swing and moved like he did with BQ. I dodged and brought up the baton around me to block his next swing. He spun around to get my other side. I jumped away but not before I felt to tingle in my nerves as the tazor part grazed my arm. This continued for was seemed like a while. 'I'm tired of this running.' I planted the end of the baton on the ground and pulled myself up, swinging around it and knocking Snake's baton away. I released the pole let the rest of the energy from my swing push me onto Snake Eyes. I ended up straddling him. I quickly weaved my legs under his as he tried to pull out, grabbed his side and flipped him. He was about to grab my leg when-

"That's enough." Stone interrupted. He walked over, looking just about ready to separate us. "Very good, Beast. I've never seen him get this beat. No offense, Snake Eyes." He turned to face the gawking Joes. "And rest of you let's go we're done. This isn't pay-per-view."

The rest of the Alpha team dispersed. BQ hesitated before winking at me and following Roadblock. I then realized I was still straddling on Snake Eyes. We stared at each other for a few seconds before I scrambled off him. He got up and bowed slightly; copied him. We stood in the relative quiet till Snake started signing. _"Would you like me to show you to your quarters?"_

I smiled as I let out a breath. "I would like that very much."

He stared walking towards the stairs and I followed right behind him.

OoO**  
**

**A/N: Short, I know, but I wanted to get it up.**


	6. Chapter 6

Beast

Walking through the hallways with Snake Eyes was quite as one would expect. He never changed his pace. He would turn and I would follow. I started thinking about his vow of silence. From what I read in his file, he was fairly young when he made the vow. I empathized with him. I knew what it was like to lose someone close to me. 'I wonder what his last words were.'

It took me a moment to realize he had stopped. We stood in front of a standard metal door just like all the others in the hallway. I placed my hand on the security pad and the door slid open.

"I guess this is my room…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say. I faced Snake Eyes.

"_You are an impressive opponent," _He signed.

I smiled at his compliment, I had a feeling he didn't give them often. "You were also _impressive._"

We stood in silence. I sighed inwardly. 'I hope this doesn't become a normal thing.'

My guide's hands started moving. _"Would you like to spar again this evening?"_

That caught me by surprise. "I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?"

"_Would you spar with me this evening?" _he paused. _"Am I signing too fast?"_

I shook my head. "No, not at all. I just wanted to be sure I saw that right." I placed my forefinger and thumb on my chin and made a thoughtful face. "Spar, huh? I suppose I wouldn't mind defeating you again."

Snake Eyes' head tilted a fraction. I mirrored his movement, smiling.

"Hey Beast!" BQ yelled down the hallway, she was waving at me.

"_I'll see you later." _Snake Eyes signed before walking away towards the rooms further down the hallway.

The door across from mine slid open. It was Hi-Tech. He ran a nervous hand through his hair. "I guess we're neighbors."

Hi-Tech always seemed anxious around me. "That means we'll have to arrange a game night, right?" I smiled in attempt to relax him. "My place or yours tonight?"

He sucked in a deep breath, exhaling sharply. "How about my place?" He shifted around uncomfortably.

I laughed a little and nodded. "It'll be like that time in Mexico. Only without the stripping."

Hi-Tech turned a beet red before mumbling something in agreement and retreating to his room. BQ came down the hall and was laughing, so I assume she saw Hi-Tech's face and was clamoring about it. I frowned. 'She never was very nice to the poor dear.'

* * *

**A/N: Short, but the next chapter will be up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own G.I. Joe.  
**

BQ

'Beast is too nice to him.' I thought to myself as I started to calm down from my laughing. I let myself into her room and sat on the bed. The room was had the same setup as mine. I pouted at this realization. 'I was hoping that was a joke.' For someone who was used to staying in places where the closet was at least half the size of the room, it wasn't much. I definitely wasn't expecting a double size bed and a small bathroom. I sighed as Beast guessed what I was thinking.

"You don't like the size?" she said as she plopped on the floor next to her suitcase.

I fell back on her bed, "The drawers were barely big enough to hold half of my clothes and the closet was laughable.

"I told you not to pack so much. Besides it's not that bad," Beast said as she unpacked. All of her outfits stayed on the darker side of the color spectrum; much to my dismay. She was awful to shop for. "It just takes some getting used to."

"Sure, whatever you say."

I watched as my friend finished putting her clothes away and stored her suitcase. "You could join me and Hi-Tech for some games."

"What?" she looked at me confused.

"Oh come on, you saw how he almost changed into a tomato when you brought up Mexico."

Beast's stared at me, "I did that?"

I shook my head. 'She never sees how much Hi-Tech likes her.' Beast was pretty smart, boarding on genius in her own way, but when it comes to certain things she just doesn't catch on.

"Is that why he ran away?" she continued.

I nodded.

Her face fell, "He's already uncomfortable around me. I'll have to apologize later."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm sure that's not it. And I was the one who suggested we play strip poker."

She smiled knowingly, "You did say you were going to show that lieutenant something he wouldn't forget."

I grinned while heading for the door, "And he hasn't he still e-mails me. I opened the door. "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up when it's time for dinner. Later."

Beast waved me out.

As the door slid shut behind me I noticed Roadblock struggling to get into his room. I smirked. 'He blew me off earlier. Now he has nowhere to go.' I gave my hair a quick fluff and strutted over.

I stopped behind him, "You having trouble?"

Roadblock seemed to freeze. "No, no trouble, I was just fiddling with the security pad."

"Fiddling with it?"

He stayed still. "Yeah, you know, to make sure it's hooked into the wall good."

I walked around to his front and looked at the security pad. The thing looked as though something has been scratching and beating it, but it was still on the wall and hasn't budged. "It looks secure to me." I looked up at him.

Roadblock backed up a foot. "Yes, I suppose it is."

"Do you need help getting your door open?"

"I know how to open it."

'Oh he's one of those,' I thought as I rolled my eyes inwardly. "Well, then could I just refresh your memory. I hope you won't mind."

He sighed in relief to my understanding, "No, I wouldn't mind at all."

I smiled at him as I grabbed his hand and guided it to the palm reader. I whirred as it scanned his hand and beeped in recognition. The door slid open.

"There you go," I stepped back, "now you're all refreshed on how to do it, right?"

Roadblock rubbed the back of his head and smiled at me. "Yeah, thanks."

I could feel myself getting lighter in my success. 'He smiled, that is progress.' "No, problem."

I quickly pivoted and started walking to my room before he spoke, "I'll see you at dinner."

I stopped in front of my room and replied, "Maybe."

Crunch

I hardly listened as Keeper read of missions that were in operation or completed today. I already reviewed the data, but she insisted it was protocol. She was the replacement for Cover Girl, a Joe agent whom I had become familiar with over the few months before her murder. Her replacement was a little more uptight than I would have liked.

Keeper was going on, "The Delta squad has noted some activity near D.C. along the coastal region in their report."

I paused mid-step. "What kind of activity?" 'I don't remember reading that in any of the reports I read.'

Keeper scrolled on her tablet, "Just some cyber activity and sightings of rocket launches. They reported none of the claims to be reliable, so it isn't of any concern. Do you think differently, captain?"

Rocket launches? 'That is odd, but if it was something aerospace security would have raised the red flag by now.' "No, continue."

Keeper did, somewhat to my dismay continue; but I listened for anymore reports I didn't catch. There weren't any.

We were passing through the residence hall when I ran into Snake Eyes. Though 'ran into' might not be the proper phrase. More like he was walking ahead, heard me, turned around and nodded at me. I couldn't have expected a warmer hello.

We headed in the same direction and I rambled off some things I've heard about him. Basic reports and profiles on him. He just listened or pretended to, not that I could tell the difference. He stopped in front of a door and nodded to me as I continued down the hall.

"Keeper, whose door was that? The one Snake stopped at." I asked.

Keeper tapped at her tablet before responding, "Sargent Laura Blue's room, sir."

'Beast? What could he be doing there.'

* * *

**A/N: I got the next chapter out. Yay! I happy with all the new followers. The notices I get in my inbox make me want to put up the next chapter faster. In case you didn't know, Cover Girl was the one who got stabbed in the back in the first movie when Baroness broke in for the warheads. **

**I encourage reviews! I'll put the next chapter up as fast as I can.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own G.I. Joe. Wish I did, but I don't.**

Beast

Waterfalls, rivers, and gummy worms were the main topics of my mediation today. I began, shortly after BQ left, thinking of relaxing places and ended up with a colorful treat. My sensei used to say, "Your mind guides meditation and your heart maintains it." Even after I completed my training I kept up with the practice. It helps a person relax and sort out whatever is on their mind. I had often tried to get my friends to try it. 'Though BQ could never sit through a whole session.'

I stood up from my sitting position and stretched. Spotting one of my novels on the desk I grab it and start to leave.

The door slid opened and I nearly dropped my book. Snake Eyes stood with his hand positioned to knock. I relaxed and crossed my arms. "Yes?" I asked.

"_Do you still want to spar this evening?" _Snake Eyes signed.

I looked back at the clock. "It's evening already?" I stepped into the hallway. "Well, I suppose time flies when you have no windows."

Snake Eyes nodded.

I started heading to the training room when Snake stopped me.

"_I thought we could fight in my dojo."_

I could feel some surprise showing through my face, "You have a dojo." It was more of a statement than a question.

"_Yes." _Snake Eyes led the way.

I memorized the turns we took and thought back to the map I memorized. 'There wasn't any dojo on the blueprints.'

I followed him through what looked like a custodial closet. I whistled as we entered the oriental looking room. Snake looked back at me as I tried to cover with a cough. There was about a foot of space before the raised tatami floor. I sat on the edge and started removing my combat boots. Snake Eyes was already across the room and ready.

I waited hardly a second before standing in front of Snake Eyes. I rooted my legs and took my stance. I could almost swear I saw the lips on his mask move.

BQ

I stormed down the hall. 'She is _so_ gonna get it.' Beast forgot to wake me up and now I am late for dinner and look like a train wreck. Ok, not so much a train wreck as my usual gorgeous self. 'But what if I did look like a train wreck? I wouldn't have had enough time to fix myself.'I stood at the entrance of the dining hall, looking for Beast's face. Annoyed I strode up to Beast's little friend. "Hi-Tech, where is Beast?"

Hi-Tech looked at me surprised, "I haven't seen her since earlier. Why?"

Duke and Ripcord walked past me with their plates full. I watched their backs; my anger gone. "I don't care, never mind."

Hi-Tech shrugged and left with Breaker while I set my sights on Duke. The blonde buzz-cut and a strut that said he owned the place peeked my interest. And boy was I interested.

He must have seen me staring because he waved me over to sit with him. I smiled and had to restrain myself from skipping to his table.

I took my time walking over, as difficult as it was, to think up a strategy. The plan I have with Roadblock, waiting for him to make the first move, is a bit slow going. 'I have needs I have to take care of.' I nearly smirked at the thought. Those were the same words I used on Beast in explaining why a whole company of the army got transferred after I got my hands on them. 'It's not my fault that they started fighting over me.' With that extra shot of confidence I decided to take a less subtle approach with this one.

Stepping over the bench seat, I nearly sat right in Duke's lap I was so close. He didn't seem to notice. "You all settled in?"

I pouted slightly, "Yeah, just barely. I got my room all set up."

Ripcord nudged Duke, whispered something, and picked up his tray. I pretended not to be interested and instead stole Duke's banana off of his plate. Ripcord left the table and moved over to where Scarlett was eating, leaving me and Duke alone.

Duke smiled at me and I smiled back, spinning the banana in my hand. My smile turned more suggestive as a delicious idea popped into my head. I turned casually to give him a better view and peeled the banana. I did it slowly, while tapping his foot with mine, giving him time to catch on. Once the fruit was 'naked' I nibbled lightly at the tip. At this point Duke wasn't moving at all. I could hardly tell he was breathing. He was so focused on my mouth. I continued nipping down the side and circled the top. He had a hungry look in his eyes as I brought the tip back to my lips. I took the first few inches in and let my tongue travel lower. Duke's hand was fisted on the table and he almost seemed to be squirming now.

I pulled the, now glistening, banana out of my mouth and smiled fully at Duke. His frustration was clearly written on his face. I smirked and quickly bit off the tip of the banana. Duke moaned. I hurriedly looked around the room to see if anyone had heard. They all seemed distracted or busy.

I bumped Duke's leg with my knee, he jerked back in response. I waited for a reaction and got a reluctant smile in return. I scooted closer.

"BQ, you wanna join me for some shooting practice?"

* * *

**A/N:Notice I gave you one of my OC's real name in the past chapter. Could this be important? A setup for something else? Or just an unrelated tidbit? We shall see. ****You might also notice our first little, spicy (for lack of a better word), situation. It was more lime then lemon, but I wanted to bring it in slowly at first. To gauge reaction to it. So if you review I'll get a better handle of what would improve the story. The next chapter will be up soon. I am making the next one waaay longer in comparison to these last ones as a sort of back-to-school present for my friend. If its good, I'll try to make it regular.**

**Do review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: GI Joe is not mine.**

BQ

The voice made me do a double take when I saw Roadblock standing behind me. I almost forgot what his question was but got a response out anyway. "Sure, I'd love that."

Roadblock started off towards the exit. I slid off the bench, slowly; and not before rubbing my leg up against Duke's. I caught up with Roadblock, still feeling Duke's eyes on me and turned and gave him a quick wink before heading out the door.

Beast

I have fought with some of the best, but they all just have gotten blown out of the water. I knew he was good, however I wasn't expecting for it to get this drawn out.

After the first few blows were made it was clear that we were both holding back. We silently agreed to no longer do so when I nearly round housed him. Since then I quickly worked up a sweat and was thankful that I had changed after unpacking. My cargo pants and loose tee seemed almost standard issue after looking at some of the other women here.

Snake Eyes blocked most of my hits but couldn't seem to catch me. This is probably the only advantage I have over him since we were starting to become familiar with each other's fighting styles. Though from the way Snake seemed to avoid my blows, he was catching on fast.

This continued for I don't know how long before my arms were starting to get tired. 'My fatal flaw.' I thought to myself as I dodged Snake Eyes attacks. His last punch was too close and I couldn't block it. I concentrated on his arms for his next move. Suddenly my legs were kicked out from under me. I hissed as my back hit the floor. I moved to get leverage to stand but my hands were taken and pinned above my head. I couldn't break the hold and froze when I noticed Snake Eyes' body above mine.

I was so distracted I couldn't even think of how to counter. I could hear his breathing through the mask as I stared up at the visor. He must have been distracted too because he stopped moving. It almost felt I was spacing out; staring up at him.

I barely noticed any pain in my shoulders as I lifted my head to his and kissed him. I felt him stiffen for a second before relaxing. I couldn't feel his lips but the pressure against mine suggested he was returning my kiss. He pulled back my head inched forward a little, trying to return to his. He released my hand and stood up.

He watched me as I lay on the floor for a few moments. I sighed before getting up and brushing myself off. "That bad, huh?"

He didn't respond. He started to sign but stopped. He couldn't seem to decide what to sign.

I started to smile, "Well, I don't have much experience with other ninjas…" I trailed off.

He shook his head slightly, _"What are we talking about?"_

I smiled and leaned on my left leg, resting my hand on my hip. "I don't know, mister. What do you think?"

He looked at me for a moment as his shoulders started shaking as though he was laughing. My smile got even bigger.

Then there when there was a knock at the door.

BQ

I grinned as I emptied the magazine for the umpteenth time. Automatic rifles were almost my favorite, right behind shotguns. I loaded another magazine into the AK-47 and positioned it at my shoulder.

"You sure know how to handle those." Roadblock said, as he watched from beside me.

I set down the gun and flicked the safety while turning to face him. "I am a weapons specialist. What did you expect?"

"I guess looking at you; I wouldn't have taken you for one." He said as he looked down at my body.

I rolled my shoulders back, giving him full view of me. I wore a tight grey tank with a pair of skinny jeans. Hardly what Beast would deem as "reasonable attire". The only words that come to mind when describing my figure are hot and voluptuous, I have been told many times. I smirked, 'My bust size is certainly commendable.' Roadblock's mouth was open slightly.

I crossed over to him and used my finger to close his mouth. "Wanna go another round?"

"S-sure," he stuttered slightly.

I picked up the gun and reloaded.

Beast

I rolled my eyes for the eighth time, as Jinx asked if her stance was correct. 'She just wants him touching her.' I thought as Snake manually fixed her stance. She practically sneered at me every time. I returned to my book, glad I brought it. After practicing some combinations and her sensei continually fixing her arms, legs or whatever needed fixing, she finally seemed to take her training seriously; as though my reading was me submitting to her obvious intentions.

I tried excusing myself sooner but Snake Eyes stopped me. _"I would like to talk to you." _I watched him examine his student's movements. He seemed to feel my eyes and looked at me. I stood up and moved towards the door, motioning for him to follow. He signed to Jinx before following me.

Out in the hallway, I leaned against a nearby wall and waited for him to say something. "_You were very good back there."_

I looked at him questioningly, "Good?"

That seemed to get him flustered because he started signing really fast. _"You fighting, you are very good. Not the kiss. Not that it wasn't a good kiss…" _He kept going but his hands moved to fast I couldn't follow.

I sighed as I Snake Eyes kept signing. I wasn't normally so forward, but my body just took over. Since I got here there was something about the ninja that I couldn't put my finger on. Perhaps it's his vow of silence and his body language doesn't reveal much, but I could tell he had gone through some trauma earlier in his life. Maybe that's what drew me to him. That didn't account for the kissing, though he seemed to be getting into it before he pulled back.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" I interrupted.

He paused for a moment and shook his head. _"No, you actually have the opposite effect."_

"Well then," I took a step closer, "how about now?"

"_No."_

I got closer. "Now?"

He shook his head.

I got even closer. "Now?" I had to tilt my head up to look at him, my nose nearly grazing his chin, our chests just inches away.

Snake Eyes didn't move.

I closed my eyes and started to take a step back. Snake Eyes caught my arm, keeping me there. I looked into the gleam of his visor, searching for his eyes. We stayed like this for what felt like hours. I was ready to shake off his hand when he leaned down, hesitating just above my lips. I could feel his breath on my cheeks. He squeezed my arm in silent question. I tilted my head, he found his answer.

We pressed up against each other, getting lost in ourselves. Our lips were not actually touching but the pressure was enough.

"Excuse me." A demanding masculine voice brought me back abruptly.

Crunch

I followed Keeper's directions to Beast's room. 'The whole place looks the same.' The Pit is probably one of the plainest bases I've ever been in. That fact that I've been here for only a week and was sick of it didn't help.

Rounding the corner on that last thought, I stopped at the sights of a figure in black at the end of the hall. 'Is that Snake Eyes?' I kept walking with a smile, fully intent on saying hello to the quiet fellow, before I stopped again. Someone was with Snake. They didn't seem to see me, Snake Eyes bent down slightly and stayed there. 'Is he making a move on somebody?'

I laughed quietly to myself, 'I wouldn't want to cockblock the man.' Strange, Snake Eyes didn't strike me the type to make a move in public, or make a move at all. I started sneaking into the next hall, but froze when I saw who Snake was with.

'Beast?!'

My heart was thumping in my chest. I wasn't even thinking as I walking nearly ran over to them.

"Excuse me."

* * *

**A/N:...Does anyone actually read this? Review please. It motivates me to write.**


End file.
